The present invention relates to pressure systems, and more particularly this invention concerns an arrangement for registering pressure fluctuations in pressure systems.
Arrangement for registering the pressure fluctuations in pressure systems have already been proposed in the art.
However, it was recognized that the prior art arrangements are not satisfactory with respect to registering the fluctuations of pressure in pressure systems, as to the complexity and reliability of such arrangements.